Never as it seams
by Kumo-No-Kuro
Summary: What if everything you knew about five nights at freddys was wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hear I am at my first job, Freddy Fazbare's Pizza. I'm the new night guard (y/n) 'I wonder what they call the animationics I think as we walk past a stage with a yellow chicken, brown bear with a top hat, and a purple bunny are. as we continue through the party area I see an entreating sight hidden in a corner is a purple curtain and faded yellowish gold stars is a red fox looking animatronic peeking out. In front of it there is a sign that says -Sorry out of Order- when is seen me looking at it it quickly hides itself.

12:00  
 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first_ _night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was_

 _The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

 _2:00_

 _Way to reassure me this is supposed to be an easy job! Not life threatening! That's when I heard it a metallic like rumble slash growl and it was towards my left it was the fox from earlier, with a withered looking yellow rabbit. And then you noticed the fox was growling at the rabbit while the rabbit was staring at me with a permanent and menacing grin. 'Fuck!' you think hopefully they hadn't noticed you yet. you noticed that the fox was actually speaking to the rabbit. li-sss-on he-hear Spr-spring-tr-trap y-ye ar n-not sa-p-post to atta-ck the y-young lass said the fox. "Ha, I don't need to fallow your rules Foxy. "giggled the rabbit now identified as Springtrap in a scratchy voice.  
I-it's n-not my ru-rules th-they are Fr-fre-ddy's an-d ye wou-ld be wi-se to fal-fallow them"_

 _5:00_

 _Aww filled your face as Foxy and Spring trap continued to fight on the subject for three hours and in that time none of the animatronics left their respected places except for Chica as you_ _now dubbed the chicken went to the room with no video, but by the racket you could tell it was the kitchen of the Pizzeria. ...Maybe she is making pizza to pass the time you never know. Finally the two animatronics left you alone by deciding they were going to ask Freddy the bear about who was right on the subject ... Suddenly an alarm went off that sounded like children cheering after looking around once more you said in your head one night down four more hellish nights to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Night two great ... I can't believe I have to work hear for a week, well at least today I have a chance to look at the animatronics unlike yesterday. As I walked by the stage the purple bunny, Bonnie if I remember correctly, his eyes followed my movements a finger on his guitar seemed to twitch in anticipation. Quickly looking at the clock you found that you still had ten minutes before your shift started. Next you looked at Freddy he seemed to be the most menacing of the characters on the stage hiding his crazy really well under his mechanical mask of metal and wires, and finally Chica a rather strange chicken with a squarish beak while you were studying he you heard a choppy sounding voice with an almost feminine quality, "Y-you ne-ed to g-go night-night guard it's al-almost t-time to start-start your shift. looking up you notice the time muttering a quick "Thank you" to Chica youran to your office  
12:00  
Office  
 _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.  
1:30  
"Tonight shit gets real" you say as you look for Bonnie, then when you find him he is at the beginning of your left hallway, checking the parts and services you see the rabbit you had seen before suddenly remembering where Bonnie was you quickly slam the door in his face then you hear "But night-guard I just want a hug ... remember you were the one staring at me." he said in a disappointed voice "Your one sick bunny you know that!" you yell at him ... then you hear it a rather loud scream of "Night-guard i'm gonna kick your ass!" fallowed by pounding footsteps down the hall "bam!" it slammed into the door "Ar-r-r that hurt me head" you heard in a rather hushed tone, then you remember from the night before that was the voice of, "Foxy I told you last time when you do that all you do is mess up your voice box and wires, besides why do you think mine works so well." Bonnie said smartly "Because you were sent here to annoy us all for the rest of eternity with your constant chatter.!" interrupted Foxy. "see ye later night-guard" Foxy welled as he ran back down the hall ... suddenly all the animatronics froze except for Foxy it was six o' clock as an after thought as you left you wondered why Foxy did not freeze as well ..._


End file.
